I Shall Not Perish
by Messy Meg
Summary: What would happen if Princess Serenity did not die in the Sliver Millenium? This is her life from The Sliver Millenium to the 20th Century.
1. I Shall not Perish --Chapter One

  
  
Authors notes- Hi! This story starts out with the fall of the Moon   
Kingdom only different. Here's the twist. You know how with the   
destruction of the Moon Kingdom all the kingdoms of the other   
planets seemed to have just disappeared? Well they all survived in  
my story. Also Princess Serenity does not die. She stays with the   
outer scouts. This story will continue through the Silver Millennium  
and into the 20th century. This is my first fanfic so I would like to   
hear any and all comments. I am also open to suggestions. Please  
tell me if I should continue. I know, I know you have all heard this   
before so I'll just shut up. Now on with the story.Don't forget to   
e-mail me at meghanscuderi@hotmail.com  
  
Rating -- PG13 for curse words  
  
Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or any of its  
characters but I do own this story so leave it alone! Okay?   
  
"We write to taste life twice, in the moment and in retrospection."   
--Anais Nin  
  
*********************  
I Shall not Perish  
Chapter One  
by: Messy Meg   
*********************  
  
  
I have always been aware of my birthright. It's my duty  
to my people to stay alive. Mother taught me that I had to take   
certain precautions in order to protect myself. In fact, she   
taught me everything she knew. I am more grateful now than I was  
back then. My mother was the beautiful Queen Serenity V of the Sliver  
Millennium and the Moon Kingdom. She was always busy with some  
meeting or another. There were only a few spare moments a week  
for her to spend time with me. Even though I knew that the Kingdom  
has and always would come before me where my mother was concerned,  
I never gave up the hope that one day she would leave her work  
just to spend the day with me and tell me how important to her   
I was, and how much she loved me. It would just be the two of us   
all day long. Unfortunately this nevered occured and I continued to  
resent her for not loving me. As a result we were never close   
like a mother and daughter should be. Our seperation hurt me often  
and deeply. I just wanted a regular mom like Molly, my maid, had.   
I did not want the etheral detached creature I had. All I wanted   
was a pair of loving arms concerned for my well being.  
  
It was when mother died though, and our kingdom fell, that I   
realized how much I actually loved her. It's strange how one realizes  
things only when it's too late to do something about them. I have missed  
her ever since her death. I wish I could tell her that, but it's too late now.  
I guess it really doesn't matter, I've missed her ever since the day of my   
birth, and throughout my childhood. What's the difference whether she's   
alive or dead? I would miss her either way right?  
  
I admit that Mother was brave. Her courage equaled that of my  
court, the Inner Sailor Soldiers and even touched that of the Mysterious   
Outer Sailor Soldiers. I can remember the determination in her silver-  
flecked purple eyes as she shoved me to Sailor Uranus after Endy had   
died in my arms, ordering Uranus to flee with me to the strange planet of   
Pluto. I had entered a state of extreme shock by this time and she knew  
this. At least she understood why I was not able to respond to her last   
words to me.  
  
" Serenity, do not worry for me daughter, I can take care of   
myself.Worry instead for our kingdom and pick up the pieces after this   
battle is over.Your friends will be reborn on Earth in a time of peace as  
well as all the in habitants of the Moon. You shall travel to Pluto with  
Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Once this commotion dies down you shall  
take up the throne. The Silver Millennium must not fall. I do love you   
Serenity, never forget that. Go and live well,."   
  
With that said she left us. Her appearance was disheveled but   
she carried herself proudly, like the Queen she was as she headed to   
her death. Screams of torture flew around the area leaving me to shudder  
and cry shamelessly as Uranus forced me away from Mother and  
towards the boarding deck. Sailor Neptune met us halfway to the dock.  
  
" It's no good. Those scum have the docks blocked."  
  
" What 'bout Duke Hashes private ships? His estate 's only   
a mile away? I'm sure he wouldn' mind us borrowing one." Uranus   
growled. Neptune nodded.  
  
" All right we'll head there then. We have to hurry though."   
  
She looked pointedly in my direction. I'm sure I was a sight to  
see, quaking and covered in blood, I was a nothing more than a burden   
to them. Even the fact that I was probably the most important being in  
our galaxy did not hold much sway for them. The Outer Soldiers never   
take up body gaurding. That was what the Inner Soldiers were for. I knew  
I had to pull myself together. It would not be well if they had no respect   
for their future queen. If I did not show them I am strong now, they will   
never believe I can be. So I did the only thing I could.  
  
"I can run. I've had a lot of practice. I can keep up." She glanced   
at me and gave another of her curt nods.  
  
" 'lright then lets get going."  
  
It was the longest run I had ever endured. This was no game   
with Lita. My life was at stake. We had reached the mansion in no less   
than ten minuets but it felt like ten hours. The only ship left was a little  
pleasure pod. While Uranus readied our small ship Neptune and I made   
a search of the empty house taking some clothing and provisions. When   
we returned the ship was ready so we boarded and took off dodging   
energy blasts from Metallia's space army.  
  
" Damn bastards! When I get my hands on them ..." Uranus   
cursed.   
The last thing I heard was Neptune calming her down as we   
reached safe space before I feel into a dream plagued sleep.   
  
*****************  
  
And so as we fled, the darkness that was Metallia settled over   
the Moon Kingdom, killing everyone. Mother fought back giving her life,  
and as a result she saved us all. Although our people had already died   
and the Moon was conquered, she granted our people rebirth on Earth   
which was the only planet left unharmed, at a later time of peace. My   
court, my beloved friends, the ladies of Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and   
Mercury were sent to be reborn. Dear Endymion, along with the   
Earth's refugees were also to be reborn. Unfortunately, Mother's sacrifice   
did not include me.   
  
I am not allowed that peace. No, it wouldn't be right. As the   
Moon Princess, or rather the child Queen of the Moon and the Silver   
Millennium, I can not afford to forget who I am, what I have learned,   
....nor am I allowed to forget the fall of my kingdom. I feel abandoned,   
alone with two solemn faced strangers traveling to a planet I was  
previously forbidden to go to, on the last of Mother's strength.   
  
"Mama...I love you,"   
  
It is the first time I have said that simple phrase in years.   
I know that she can't hear me but it helps me to say it. Neither soldier   
is around me right now so I can indulge in a little bit of grief. I have   
to stay together and win the outer sailor soldiers' friendship. I have to   
repeat to myself that I am not traveling with strangers but with  
new allies and possibly friends. I have to acknowledge over and over   
again that everything will be all right in the end. They do not know what  
I am going through and I cannot let them know that I'm on the verge of  
breaking. They are so strong. They are as I need to be. There will be  
time to grieve later on. For now I will be strong... to save what's left.   
  
*****************  
  
I am amazed at how I have been holding up. I know that Haruka   
and Michiru are impressed. They did not think I could be equal to them,  
or any sailor soldier in a situation like this. After all it isn't every day you  
have all your subjects butchered along with your family and friends.   
They have accepted me as a worthy friend. I am sure they no longer see  
me as a burden. I am relieved though that they are not able to see me at  
night. Those nightmares I have... they are so vivid. It is important that I  
gain their full respect before we reach Pluto.   
  
We've been traveling for twelve days now in this tiny pod ship.  
Our pod is only supposed to be used for short pleasure trips around   
the Moon, not for a trip across the solar system. But you can't be choosy   
when your fleeing from evil, can you? We're running low on food and fuel  
but Haruka thinks we'll hit at Pluto in the next couple of days, so Miri   
and I have been keeping our doubts hidden. Neither Miri nor I wish to   
actually voice aloud what all three of us are thinking. No one wants to   
believe that we will not make it.   
  
I walked around the corner and into the sparsely furnished   
common room. Haruka was the only one in so Miri must be at the   
controls giving Haruka some free time.   
  
" 'ello Rena," she murmured in welcome.   
  
" Haruka," I said inclining my head slightly as mother does,  
I mean used to do. Haruka noticed this. She is sharp minded as well as   
ruthless. I would be surprised if she hadn't noticed.  
  
" So, finally decided to be a queen, huh." I walked to the couch  
and answered as I settled down next to her.  
  
" Are you surprised? I thought you would of approved. A queen  
is needed and I am next in line, so what's it matter if I start my reign a  
little sooner than expected?"  
  
" You would've made a good warrior that's why. We need that  
more than a ruler just sitin' on her throne. We need to defeat Metallia   
once 'n for all and you could help us do that."  
  
I had not expected this. Who has ever heard of a Queen   
becoming a warrior. It has never been done. Who would keep others  
from trying to conquer our solar system. Without me as Queen at least  
pretending to have a powerful, healthy kingdom, making trips to the  
Tao and Soo systems, we would be over run in no time.  
  
" What about the other systems? They would waste no time   
finishing us off if I were not to hold them back. What do you propose  
we keep them back with? A rumor of disease and a quarantine sign?"   
I started to giggle, but as I saw Haruka look on me with a grin I stopped.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Miri and I already worked it out last night. Whoever said you   
had to stop being Queen? You'll be both that's all and Miri and I we'll  
train you, you see? You'll take your monthly visits to the systems and   
the rest of the time you fight. We'd make you Sailor Moon. What d'ya  
think of that huh? We never had a Sailor Moon before."  
  
She was serious. They actually wanted me to become one of   
them. They really thought I was strong enough. They were willing to train  
me. It was rare for the Inner Sailor Soldiers to train someone who was  
not one of them, but unheard of for the Outer Sailor Soldiers to take   
someone up. It was an awing moment. The thought that I could become  
a Sailor Soldier did not really compute. I caught a figure in the corner   
of my eye. I glanced up and saw that Mirchri had entered the room. Her   
smile was soft and her aqua eyes twinkled.  
  
" It would really help us a lot if you decide to take up our offer.   
With the Inner Soldiers gone we are going to be hard pressed to defeat   
Metallia and Beryl, but if you helped it would give us a better chance to   
win. Besides Rena you've grown on Haruka and me. We would be   
saddened if you left us."  
  
It touched me to hear her say that. They were offering me a   
chance to help my Kingdom. They were giving me the opportunity I   
needed to avenge the Moon's death and help pick up the shattered   
remains of The Silver Millennium. I would be able to use Mother's   
sacrifice to my fullest advantage. I would get to show those Bitches   
what happens when you kill my closest friends. This is probably the   
most important decision I will ever make. Miri and Haruka were   
waiting for my answer.  
  
" I am honored that you have offered me this gift. My answer  
is yes and thank you! I only hope you all will not be disappointed."  
  
Miri squealed in glee and Haruka hugged me tight saying I   
wouldn't be sorry. I would've never known that they were the   
legendary Outer Sailor Soldiers from the way they were carrying on.   
It was nice to have some true friends again. It was even nicer knowing   
that I would soon have vengeance on Metallia.   
  
*****************  
To be continued....  
*****************  
  
Yes it's short I know. So what didya think? Please E-mail me at   
meghanscuderi@hotmail.com with comments, questions, flames, etc.   
See ya next time!  
Messy Meg ~_~;  
  



	2. I Shall Not Perish -- Chapter Two

Author's Notes -- Hi again! Thanks for all the   
encouragement! I really was thinking of not continuing.   
I'm sorry if I offend any Marmou lovers but it is   
crucial to the story. Anyway I don't really have   
anything else to say....umm e-mail me with any   
questions, comments, or yes even flames.   
^ ^ I love all kinds of e-mail. Well here's Chapter Two.  
meghanscuderi@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer -- I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do   
own this story so please don't take it.  
  
Rating -- PG-13 for curse words  
  
"We write to taste life twice, in the moment and in retrospection."  
Anais Nin  
  
******************  
I Shall not Perish  
Chapter Two  
By: Messy Meg   
******************  
  
We are about to reach Pluto thank the Goddess.   
All I can think about is food. I'm so hungry, sooo hungry.   
I wish I had a cream puff, or a nice chunk of juicy steak...   
hell I'd even eat split peas AND not complain. The food ran   
out about two days ago. Goddess I'm hungry. If you listened   
you would be able to hear my stomach growling all the way in   
Mercury! My only comfort is that Haruka and Michiri have   
called off training because of the lack of food. Yes! I never   
knew it would be so hard to train to become a sailor soldier.   
We've only been training for a little over a week and already   
I'm tempted to give in... But then I start thinking of what   
happened.  
  
***** Flash Back ******  
  
We left the Ballroom and I don't know why. It's okay,   
Endy will tell me when its time, a little wait won't hurt me.   
We keep walking until we reach the balcony above the lake.   
Now I know something's wrong. We never come here unless there's   
a problem we need to talk about. I'm nervous now. I hate it   
when he brings me here!  
  
" Endy what's wrong? Why have you brought me here?   
What's so terrible that we had to come here?" I'd started to whine,   
not very befitting to a princess but his solemn features scared me.   
Endy always could inspire fright in me even when we were both children.  
  
" Rena, I'm sorry I brought you here but this is important"  
  
He cleared his throat and looked down at me. He always was   
so much bigger than me. His features were hard and his eyes   
unreadable. I struggled against my impatience, he was my best   
friend after all, not to mention my fiancee. He cleared his   
throat once more before he began.  
  
" Earth is about to attack the Moon Kingdom. The rebels   
have taken complete control. I have no more power over them.   
A war is about to take place and your in the middle of it.   
Nephlite, my general says that if I stay here I will not make   
it, but I am staying to protect you. I love you Rena."  
  
He was waiting for me to reply but I couldn't. The   
Moon Kingdom attacked?!! No one has ever tried that in all of   
history. Why would they attack us? And what did Endy mean he   
would not make it? He has gone through any and every battle   
without even getting a scratch on him. Nephlite has to be   
wrong. Endy is to good of a fighter to die.His last words   
started to penetrate my thick skull.   
  
He said he loved me. Of course he has said that many   
times but this time it was not in the friendly way he usually   
says it. I always knew he loved me as a friend. That's why I   
agreed to marriage with him. He is my best friend. Who better   
to marry than someone you could tell anything to. Endy was the   
only person of the right status that I would ever dream of   
marrying. But the fact that he loved me in THAT way, well it was   
disturbing to say the least. Do I love him like that? Well there's   
only one way to find out.  
  
I kissed him right on that awful little bridge. It was   
a long deep kiss not all that innocent either. I pulled back   
first and looked up to find him grinning at me in happiness.   
Nothing. I felt nothing. None of the tingles Mina promised me   
would come, had. I felt none of the love he felt, but I smiled   
up at him anyway. I would eventually come to love him.   
  
" You are not going to die Endy. Your not." That was   
when the sounds of battle finally reached our secluded spot.   
He hugged me one last time.  
  
" Go and hide Rena, I'll find you when this is over."   
He left drawing his sword.   
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
It's best not to think of the past, at least not now.   
I'm sooo hungry. I wish I could eat something. Michiri walked   
into the common room carrying two glasses of water.   
  
" Miri can't you just leave me alone? I don't want   
more water. It doesn't do much good anyway. It seems to just   
make me hungrier." I am in a snappish mood and I'm not afraid   
to show it. Two days of hunger doesn't make a person kind.   
  
" We're almost there Rena, in fact we should be there   
in the next couple of hours, that is if Haruka's calculations   
are correct." Her gaunt face broke into smiles and the black   
rings under her eyes disappeared.  
  
" Please don't say that Miri, please don't. You made the   
calculations this time didn't you?" She started to laugh as I   
imitated Haruka's husky voice.  
  
" Don't you worry now we'll get to Pluto in a few more   
days with a whole trunk of food left. Don't worry 'bout   
rationing now, eat what you want. Oh, opps I thought I was reading   
that map right. I didn't think those lines stood for that. It's   
'lright we'll be there by tomorrow. We should've already been   
there. Miri love, thanks for letting me take charge this time."   
  
By this time we were laughing so hard we couldn't breath.   
Haruka who had obviously heard the lot of it stood above us   
scowling. Miri reached up and pulled her love on top of me. Haruka,   
not being one to waste a good chance at revenge promptly started   
tickling me.  
  
" Can't... *gasp*... breath... hurt... princess abuse...  
*giggle* OUCH!... okay...*giggle* sorry... I'm sorry... Runka."   
  
Haruka, finally deciding that I was defeated stopped her   
torture only to start another.   
  
" I'll stop if you'll drink. Now drink!"   
  
Her blue eyes sparked with mischief as she held the   
glass to my lips. I took a glance at Miri for help   
but she was not forthcoming. Giving up in defeat I   
looked back at Runka and took hold of the glass. If   
I am going to be forced to drink I will at least do   
it by myself. It was at times like these that I   
realized life would be easier without a headstrong   
Sailor Soldier like Haruka for a cousin.  
  
" Good now when you finish that go and change   
into something fitting for a Queen to wear. The Pluto   
court will be wanting to give allegiance to the new   
Queen of the Sliver Millennium. Chances are we won't   
be able to eat until later tonight."   
  
Miri was so like a mother sometimes I wanted to just   
hug her. She is just like what I wanted Mother to be. Of course,   
I couldn't let her know that.  
  
" Yes mother." I stated in my most sarcastic   
voice. But Miri was unfazed and Haruka took up her lead.  
  
" Don't forget that you've gotta impress them.   
You gotta be tough but compassionate to those who lost   
loved ones in that battle. You gotta let them know that   
you are ready 'n able to pick up where your mama  
left off. They need someone strong 'r else all hell will   
break loose. You think you can handle that?"   
  
At my solemn nod she continued.   
  
" Miri and me will be there to help you and you'll   
get Setsuna too. You can trust any of us 'n anyone who we   
trust. Now don't let appearances fool you, court's full of   
intrigue--"   
  
" Runka," I cut her off, " if I don't know court   
intrigue by now I'll never learn. Really, I already know   
all of this. Thanks for the reminders and all, but I'm not   
a kid! We'll be fine. Pluto as far as I know is one of the   
strongest surpporters of the Sliver Millennium. We'll go   
there and quickly kill any opposition to my rule. Now let me   
go get ready." I said standing up.   
  
I glanced back at them on the couch and looked directly   
at Haruka.  
  
" That is if we actually get there."   
  
I threw the jibe at Runka and was out the door and   
in my room before she could do anything about it. But just   
because I was behind my door didn't mean I couldn't hear her   
threats.  
  
"Why you Brat! You just wait until you get out!   
I will have revenge! I'll show you when we leave you here   
on this damn sorry excuse for a ship......"   
  
It continued on that line for a while longer before   
she finally got tired of my lack of response.  
  
I looked in the closet of my little room at the   
scandalous dresses that Miri and I had taken from the   
remains of Duke Hashes estate. It was at this time that   
I finally admitted that Vivian Hashes, the duke's daughter   
had no taste. Oh well, I guess that a person's personality   
reflects on ones dresses. I sorted through her cloths with   
distaste.   
At least she was about the same size as me. She   
was a little taller but that doesn't matter if I could just   
find.... Ah ha I found one! Thank the Goddess! It was a white   
dress with a minimum of frills and not revealing in the bust   
area. It must of been a present, probably from Cheryl,   
Vivian's second cousin. Cheryl was always trying to get   
Vivian to dress more properly.  
  
A shiver of pain went through me. It hurt to think   
of the dead. I was even saddened by the loss of contemptuous   
Vivian. At least the Hashes had a chance to escape, after all   
their main spaceship was gone by the time we reached their   
estate. Maybe they took safety at Mars. Best not to think   
of the past. I have to get ready to face Pluto. I'll round   
up the Moon's refugees at a later time.   
  
*****************  
  
I laced up the dress and put my hair in the Royal Buns   
and then went to the control room where Michiri and Haruka   
stood in their own scavenged court dresses.  
  
" Are we ready?" I asked  
  
" We're 'bout to dock." Runka answered her vengeance   
apparently forgotten.  
  
" I didn't think you would really find a respectable dress,   
but that one actually looks nice. It will do at least for   
presentations." Miri stated matter-of-factly. I only nodded.  
  
*****************  
  
The Plunarians were mysterious people. Their looks were   
mainly the same. Dark green, black, or brown hair, beautiful   
ruby colored eyes, and tan or brown skin. They were gorgeous   
and exotic to me who had never seen any except the old cryptic   
Plunarian Ambassador who seemed to be the exception of the race's   
beauty.  
  
They bowed cordially to us hiding their curious eyes   
as we walked with our escort to the Throne room. I inclined   
my head in turn and smiled gently at them with Haruka and Michiri   
following close on my heels. I am nervous. I've only met King Chronas   
once, and it was when I was a babe. We entered the room as our   
escort of unarmed military generals announced our arrival. They   
then retreated to their king's side lining up in what I assumed   
was rank.   
  
King Chronas stared right through us and into space. It had   
to be a challenge of some sort although the Goddess only knows why.   
Costom says that after challenging me, he must choose whether or   
not he will accept me and swear alliangce to me and the Silver   
Millennium. If I pass this test I shall never have to do this   
again. Well if he wants to play the silent game I may as well   
join him.  
  
I made sure to stare right on the same level with is   
handsome face and looked him right in the eye. My head is proudly   
tilted and my stance regal even in this silly dress.   
  
Well while we're waiting it probably won't matter if I let   
my mind wander.... Goddess I'm hungry. I can't believe that Stupid   
Pig-headed King! Of all the challenges to pick from he chooses a   
staring contest, I really need to stop swearing. Haruka seems to have   
made it a habit with me now.... My back hurts.   
  
I'm glad King Chronas can't see me shaking. I wish that Rei   
was here, she always was better at staring contests. Oh my friend!   
How it hurts to think of you. Best not think of the past. Wait until   
you are alone at least for the Goddess's sake. When you are alone   
you may grieve. Be strong, think about something trivial like how   
hungry you are. Yes that's it. I'm so hungry. Poor Haruka and Michiri.   
They shouldn't have to go through this too. My sweet friends, I'm   
sorry, you should be in bed or eating right now not staring. Those   
guards are probably tired too. I'm sorry guards. If it was up to   
me I'd let you have a day off after this. Yes I'm even sorry for   
you King Chronas. If I had kept Mother alive you wouldn't have to   
spend anytime on stupid challenges even though you are   
pig-headed.....Dear Goddess did I mention I was hungry?  
  
It was in this thought that King Chronas brought my attention   
back on himself by bursting out in laughter. Well at least he was in   
a good mood. Can't say that I'm very happy but who really cares?   
  
" Ah, my young Queen Serenity I'm so glad that you choose our   
humble Planet to visit." He said this while he rose stately from his   
throne.   
I take that back he was in a very good mood. I stole a glance   
at Runka and Michiri. They were smiling slightly. King Chronas walked   
up to me and then sank to one knee. His generals followed suit.  
  
" Queen Serenity VI, I am King Chronas III of the Plantet Pluto.   
Please accept our allegiance to you Queen Serenity and to the Sliver   
Millennium." he stated formally.   
  
This was good, I could deal with formalities. I made sure to   
pause just the right amount of time to make him sweat before answering.   
I hate it when people purposely make my friends and I uncomfortable.  
  
" King Chronas your pledge is accepted. Rise and let us forget   
formalities for now." I returned as is proper. There was nothing but   
sweet gentleness in my voice.   
  
"You have already met the ladies of Neptune and Uranus am I right   
Chronas?" I asked him.   
  
He was much friendlier when he didn't stare. I have a feeling   
that I will enjoy my stay here. It's no longer a wonder to me as to why   
Mother liked to come here so often. I would already bet my throne that she   
was in love with this man.  
  
" Yes I have already had that pleasure. How have you been   
Lady Michiri? Lady Haruka?" He waited for their nods before continuing on.  
  
" Good, good. Lady Setsuna has been waiting for you. She asked   
me to send you to her."   
  
They looked to me and at my nod they issued a "Thank you, your   
Highness" and left. They were enjoying me in this position way too much.   
I did the only thing I could which was, smile graciously and make a   
promise to myself that I would kick their butts on the practice field.   
Once they left, King Chronas continued his mainly one sided conversation   
with me.  
  
" I'm terribly sorry about the Moon and your Mother, Serenity.   
I deeply cared for your Mother. She was a great queen. This is a   
terrible to have happened. If only I had known I would have sent my troops   
to help out--"  
  
"It's quite all right Chronas. No one had any idea that this  
would happen. We did not consider the rebellions on Earth a threat.  
No one could have foreseen this disaster not even The Goddess herself."   
I said this so calmly and matter-of-factly that I started to wonder if   
I had actually said that.  
  
" Well at least we may help out now." He said kindly.   
  
" I am assigning my best general as a personal guard for you.   
I trust him with my life as well as those of Pluto. I hope that   
in time you will trust him as well. My Queen this is General   
Karal."   
  
Out of the men behind him a young man with black hair,   
ruby eyes, and tan skin stepped forward. I couldn't believe it.   
Now I would be trailed wherever I went. Could I trust him? I will   
have to ask Miri to consult her mirror when I see her next. Until   
then I should be safe enough.   
  
" Do you accept this Karal?" Chronas asked him.  
  
" Yes, your highness." Karal answered in a steady voice.   
  
I can't believe it! The highest ranking General on all of Pluto   
was willingly going to become one of my personal guards?!!  
  
" You are now under Queen Serenity's permanent command.   
Show her to her room and get her some dinner." Karal nodded and   
stepped to my side flashing me a handsome smile.  
  
" Chronas, Karal, I am deeply honored. Thank you both   
for your kindness. I hope to speak with you more later tomorrow   
Chronas. Good evening to you all."   
  
I said with a kind smile letting my eyes fix on each of   
the king's men, memorizing their faces before facing King Chronas   
once more. After their good natured good evenings I followed Karal   
to my room for a meal and a well deserved rest.  
  
*****************  
To be continued......  
*****************  
  
Should I continue? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!  
Messy Meg ^_^  
meghanscuderi@hotmail.com 


	3. I Shall Not Perish -- Chapter Three

Author's Notes - I sorry I haven't written lately. There is this thing called writer's block and I seem to have a very bad case of it. I would like to thank everyone for their support of this story, especially those who told me VERY nicely what was wrong with my story. Anyway keep up with your comments and suggestions they help me a lot.-_-; Now here's chapter three!  
Meghanscuderi@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer - Obviously I do not own Sailor Moon but this story and its original characters ARE mine so please don't take them.  
  
Rating - PG13 for curse words.  
  
"We write to taste life twice, in the moment and in retrospection."  
- Anais Nin  
  
******************  
I Shall not Perish  
Chapter Three  
By: Messy Meg  
******************  
  
The halls of the palace are a definite change from what I'm used to. They're cramped and dark despite the bright lighting from the ceilings above. Plunarians have absolutely no regard for those with claustrophobia! I am sure I would be highly uncomfortable if not for the millions of beautiful paintings that tell our Galaxy's history used for relief on the drab walls. They amaze me. Their colors and emotions are fascinating. We have been walking to my room for a little over ten minutes. I'm so hungry. General Karal says we are almost there. I can't wait to eat! I'm sure that he hears my stomach. It's sooo embarrassing but who could blame me? It's not like I only have to eat once a week like the Mercurians.   
  
General Karal really puts me on edge. He seems impatient one minute, but then, it's like he suddenly remembers exactly who he's with and is totally serious and courteous. As for my behavior towards him, well let's just say I'm the perfect queen.  
  
"Your Highness, we're here." General Karal informed me.  
  
" Thank you General, but please just call me Serenity seeing as we will be together for quite awhile. Also, I wish to thank you for escorting me to my room. I am truly grateful for all you have done for me."   
  
I said to him as any good queen would. It was also a clear dismissal but he stayed where he was and nodded in agreement with me.   
I stared at him obviously waiting for a response and a good night.  
  
" Yes well, you can be assured it was no trouble on my part. Of course we will be able to talk about this once we are seated for dinner."  
  
I hope I don't look as shocked as I feel. He just invited himself to take part in MY dinner, when I had clearly stated that I did not want him there. I am the Queen of the Silver Millennium! No one ever invites themselves to dine with the Queen! Not even the highest-ranking general on Pluto!  
  
Okay, so I am a *little conceited* I admit that, but let's be fair and agree that the cause of this trait was from my upbringing. Anyway back to the problem, what exactly can I do? Slam the door in his face? I guess I could but then again, what would that accomplish? Humm…. well he would be out of my room. That's a plus. That would also mean I can finally have some time to myself. I could eat, take a bath, and rest all I want. Four extra points there..... On the other hand he would think me extremely childish, and that is not exactly the image I want to present. Okay that would deduct just about all those points so I should just decide what I want. Do I want him to see me as a child or as the Queen that I am....hmm what to do, what to do....like there was really any other choice, the child in me won by a landslide.   
  
" Yes of course once we are seated…." I started as I opened the door and walked in smiling sweetly, " for dinner tomorrow night." I continued as I slammed the door in his surprised face.   
  
" Thanks for escorting me General Karal." I yelled through the door grinning ridiculously.  
  
Hopefully I won't see him tomorrow. He's already starting to annoy me, and I have to spend the rest of my life with him! What did I get myself into!!? Sighing, I took a glance around as I leaned heavily against the door. I seem to be in the common room. It fortunately is completely unlike the halls behind me, even though those paintings were beautiful. The rooms seem to be designed specifically for Lunarian tastes, bright and airy. But that is not really important because there sitting on a table is, miracle of miracles a HUMONGUS tray of food! I'll look around later....  
  
******************  
  
Michiru and Haruka found me a couple of hours later having a meaningful conversation with the toilet.  
  
" 'Rena you idiot, didn't anyone ever tell you you're not 'supposed to gorge yourself after starving for two days?"  
  
Haruka always did have a way of making you feel better.   
  
" Thanks for the support, Runka, you're always there when I need you." I grumbled raising my head slightly from the toilet so that I could see them. She grinned happily at me.  
  
" Any time."  
  
"Oh Rena..... you poor thing. Here let me pull back your hair." Miri said as I emptied my stomach yet again.  
  
Her hands felt cool on my neck just like Mother's did that day when dad died. It's funny, that's the only time I can remember her comforting me. I was four... no five when Daddy died in that raid on Jupiter. I remember Mother with me in my room when I found out. We sat on my bed and I cried myself to sleep in her arms...while she rubbed my head until her hands finally fell to rest on my neck. I think she loved me that day, just for being myself. I wasn't her strange fanciful failure, but was instead her grief stricken daughter. I had to give mother that, she was considerate to me that day. We had both lost the one person we loved most. Daddy was a connection between us that was shattered and we both felt the pain of not having him anymore. After his death Mother drifted farther away from me. I guess it was because I acted so much like him she couldn't stand it.   
  
" 'Rena" Haruka said shaking the memory from my mind. " Why is there a man standing outside your door?"  
  
" He's still here? Why is he still here? I sent him away hours ago! I can't believe he would have the nerve to stay there all this time!!"   
I was practically screaming when I finally registered the killing look on my cousin's face and Miri's worried glance.  
  
" Oh no Runka, no it's not like that, it's not anything like that. He's not some weirdo who's following me looking for a date. The King assigned him to my permanent guard. He's General Karal, supposedly the highest-ranking General on all of Pluto. He's harmless." I gasped out calming myself down as well as Haruka.  
  
They glanced at each other but I could not catch on to what they were thinking. Haruka looked away from Michiru and switched her direct gaze to me.  
  
" And General Karal agreed to this?" She barked startling me. I lowered my head back to the toilet bowl.  
  
" Ye- yes why? I was planning on asking Miri to search him with her mirror as soon-" Michiru interrupted me.  
  
" Rena did you agree to him coming into your service?"  
  
" Yes. What? What did you want me to do, refuse him? He was a "gift" from the king." I snapped becoming annoyed. What did I do wrong? Miri lowered her voice.  
  
" We need to go practice."  
  
"In the middle of the night!!?" I protested.  
  
Seemingly oblivious to my shock, Haruka agreed with her " Your right, like always pet." she stated lovingly and then barked at me, " 'Rena get sum suitable clothes on you can't practice 'n that." she said looking down at my frilly dress.   
  
She reached for my arm but I snatched it away from her grasping hand. I raised my self from the toilet shaking slightly from exhaustion. Angry with them I stormed out of the room. "Make sure you bring that worthless crystal of yours too." Haruka growled behind me.  
  
What did I do wrong? I can't believe the way they are acting towards me! Practice in the middle of the night when they know I'm not feeling well! And what the hell did Haruka mean "worthless" crystal? She knows that the Silver Imperial Crystal is the most powerful weapon in this galaxy! How dare she insult me! How could she say that? Hot tears sprung up, welling in my eyes. I WILL NOT CRY!   
  
I struggled into some men's slacks and forced a black sweater over my head. I collapsed down on a nearby chair to put on my boots and just about lost it when Runka walked into my room. She immediately came to my side and hugged me leaving a sisterly kiss on my cheek. I was confused. One minute she was extremely mean and the next all loving. What the hell was she trying to pull?  
  
" Ru-" She placed a hand on my lips, commanding silence with her eyes, as she shook her head indicating that I was not to speak. I may be mad at her, but even angry I still trust her with my life. I nodded indicating that I would follow any lead she started. She grinned at me and quickly laced up my boots for me. Then she yanked me to my feet and started towards the common room, I followed like a cowed dog.  
  
Miri was waiting for us with a pack slung on her shoulder. She nodded curtly and then we headed for the door. Runka positioned herself behind me and Miri took the lead. Haruka smiled at me and pointed to her ear and then around the room indicating that the room was bugged. Realization choose to dawn on me finally, and I nodded that I understood. She grinned once more but I didn't respond, I had to throw up again. Miri issued a biting comment towards me for the benefit of the bug.  
  
"Can't you do anything right? You obviously can't carry the pack, so stop trying too. Goddess I wish we could leave you."  
  
I picked up the thread instantly.  
  
" I'm sorry Michiru. I promise I'll try harder. I need you, if your not here with me then no one will listen to me. I'd lose the throne!! Please don't leave me!" My voice was high pitched and almost on the verge of sobs. I could see Haruka wince out of the corner of my eye. Ahh... how sweet revenge can be, at least I could get her back a little bit. A few real tears actually sprung up as my thoughts drifted to Mina. If I could, I would thank her for all those acting lessons she gave me.  
  
" Just shut up and stop crying 'r else someone will think sumthing's wrong." Haruka growled while making stupid faces at me.   
  
I started smiling and covered growing giggles with fake sobs. I composed myself, steadying my shaking limbs, as Miri opened the door. On the other side of the small hall stood the handsome General Karal, agitated and impersonal.   
  
"My Highness," he breathed bowing low. "I thought I would not see you again tonight."  
  
" General, please stand." He straightened, giving me one of his handsome smiles. " I also had not intended on seeing you again tonight, but the ladies Uranus and Neptune say that it is imperative that we practice tonight. Now if you will excuse us...." I said.  
  
" Do you need an escort Highness? Pluto has many hidden dangers." He asked already walking towards us to join our small group.  
  
" No, thank you General but I'm sure the Ladies will be sufficient guides as well as body guards." He opened his mouth to protest but I quickly cut him off.   
  
" General, it's time you get some rest." I ordered. " I expect you to meet me tomorrow morning and I need you well rested and able to think or else you will be worthless to me. You can't do that if you join us on our night escapades. We unlike you General have no need to sleep as I'm sure you know." That was a total fib but no one actually knew what the Outer Soldiers and High Queen could really do. General Karal not wanting to look like he didn't already know this tidbit of information nodded wisely. He could get a lot of money for that little piece of gossip.  
  
"Yes of course my Highness, I had forgotten your abilities. I was only concerned about your safety. Please excuse my rudeness." He said masterfully.   
  
" Of course General, now please don't worry about us. Go and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." I said to him.  
  
" Yes Highness."   
  
" It's Serenity."  
  
" Of course... Serenity."  
  
I shivered when he said my name. There was something unnatural about his pronunciation of it that left a slimy feeling all about. Runka shot him a dirty look as we started to leave. He bowed as we passed him and hurried around a standing manservant in the hall.   
  
Once we were out of the wing Miri took hold of my elbow as I fought down the urge to vomit. As soon as I could steady myself we continued through the cramped halls. It seemed like forever before we finally reached the backcourt yard. I took cover beside a bush and dry heaved as Miri and Runka stood watch, waiting for me to finish.  
  
" I told ya she was gonna blow." I heard Runka say to Miri. At least she was getting some humor from this because I sure as hell am not.  
I raised myself when I was done, and wiped my mouth on my sleeve as strange new smells caught my attention. The air was musty and cold from the lack of sunlight. It chilled my face as the strange type of bush I leaned against pricked my arm.   
  
" Ouch! Why didn't you warn me this thing pricks?" I whispered groggily at their feet.  
  
" Sorry it didn't occur to me. Come on we can talk once we reach the practice fields." Miri whispered back as she led me away from the offending bush.  
  
" Is Setsuna gonna be there?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes, I finally got in contact with her while you were helping Rena." Michiru answered.  
  
Slightly curious I asked about this Setsuna woman.  
  
" Who is she?" I mumbled to Haruka.   
  
" Who, Setsuna? She's the Lady Pluto." She said wrapping her arm about my shoulders as Miri led the way through dense underbrush to what appeared to be an abandoned practice arena . " Setsuna is her birth name, but you don't tell anyone else that 'cause she wants it secret. No one else knows 'cept for King Chronas and-" I stumbled. "-oops steady now, here get a better hold on my arm, you ok now?" At my weary nod she continued. "Anyway the last person to know her name is the Queen of the Silver Millennium, which is now you. That's not counting us, but we wouldn't be in the count anyway cause we're her fellow soldiers as you will soon be."   
  
We came to a halt at the edge of the field lingering in the shadows of silent trees waiting most likely, for the Lady Pluto. My guess was correct because a figure, which seemed to consist of nothing but shadows itself drifted towards us. She walked on silent feet, her gray cloak moving slightly with her movements. Just as I was certain I was imagining her she reached us and removed her hood revealing deep ruby eyes swimming with knowledge, along with the tan skin and dark green hair I was slowly becoming accustomed to here on Pluto.  
  
She stood before me and I bowed in respect, acknowledging that she was of higher standing than I.   
  
"Lady," I said, " It is a pleasure to finally meet you." I stood slowly as she responded, trying to recapture balance on my unsteady legs.  
  
" Highness, it is also my pleasure to meet you." She said returning my bow. " I have been waiting for you. It is time that you start your training. I will be teaching you stealth and magery. Haruka will teach you in physical training, identification and immunization of all known poisons, and self defense. Michiru will teach you in etiquette, as well as the art of healing. We have let you join us and now you must show that you are equal to our opinions of you. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for your Kingdom, Serenity? Can you make this commitment? There is still time to back out. Once you know our secrets there is no turning back. You will be bound to us by a part of your soul as a part of our soul will in turn, be bound to you."  
  
I hesitated to answer. I wanted very badly to join them in soul but I was not sure I could sacrifice that part of myself. What if it was necessary to betray them? Could I actually do it? What if I had no choice? What if they were to die or get hurt rendering me emotionally unable to rule. In time, what if the Kingdom's salvation depended on me and I was not able to come through because of this bonding to them. Could I really endanger my whole people for this.   
  
Michiru explained a little more for my benefit. " That means that if you betray us you will die, but don't think that this is only a leash we have to keep a tab on you. With the bonding of our souls you will also receive three friends who know you and understand you more than you understand yourself. It is also how you will understand us. You won't have much privacy because we will be able to feel any strong emotion you have, but the bond is the most wonderful thing in my life. You will feel our pain and love as we will feel yours. I would not withdraw my bond with Haruka and Setsuna if my life depended on it. It's beautiful Rena, truly beautiful."   
  
I still did not answer although they were waiting. A slight breeze brushed my cheek and toying slightly with my hair. A symphony of night creatures started, celebrating the calm night together. I listened trying to find an answer to give them.  
  
Runka understood my hesitation. " If it is needed you may betray us to save the Silver Millennium. If it is the only way you can save the Kingdom, you will be left unharmed physically and free to reign with full powers. The only problem with that solution is that you will be extremely saddened until your death. You would be unable to take much joy out of life, except for the joy of helping your people, but you will still be able to be a good Queen. Your responsibility to the Silver Millennium will always come before us."   
  
" There is always a risk. Will you join us Serenity? Are you willing to become a Sailor Soldier?" Setsuna demanded in a ringing voice, her hair moving with the breeze around her gray cloak.  
  
The wind picked up as if in response to her demand and my emotions. How could I refuse? Miri and Runka are already part of my family. I want revenge for the moon too badly to give in because of a slight chance that I would not be able to rule the Silver Millennium. The slight chance that I might die leaving everyone else in chaos. I need to become a soldier. I need to fight for my people actively and among them. I need to stand by them on the fields of battle against Metallia. We will defeat them together!!!  
  
" Yes I will join you. We will fight with our people." I stated." We will destroy the resistance and once again live in peace. Before peace is to come though we must revenge all those who are hurt or who have died. We will fight for them together the four of us and any who will join our cause. METALLIA WILL BE PUNISHED!!" I screamed as the wind shrieked around us, whipping my hair and battering my body as the surrounding trees howled and years of decaying leaves ripped off the ground to join in the fury.  
  
" Serenity VI, Queen of the Silver Millennium and the fallen Moon Kingdom, I bond you now to the protector of Neptune, Lady Michiru, princess of the royal family Kaioh of Neptune, second heir to the throne of Neptune." Setsuna screamed above the wind.   
  
I felt another presence inside my heart. I felt the ache of love, a beauty incomparable with anything else in this world. I felt a deep ocean full of life and surprises. I heard the strains of a violin playing gently throughout the twisting depths. I felt eloquence and grace. I felt Michiru. I gasped as The Time-Keeper continued with the ceremony.   
  
"Serenity VI, Queen of the Silver Millennium and the fallen Moon Kingdom, I bond you to the protector of Uranus, Lady Haruka, princess of the royal family Tenou of Uranus, third heir to the throne of Uranus." Her voice overpowered the windstorm so great was her power. I felt a shiver run through me as a second presence entered my body, Haruka.  
  
Once again there was love, a love so great it was almost overwhelming. She was the wind around me. She let me feel freely how she rode the wind in her free time. It was her greatest joy. Her devotion to me was almost scary so fanatical was her need to protect me. She was no longer my cousin but was instead my sister. I felt her unending love for Michiru. I felt her longing for a fight and her curiosity to see any world she could. I felt her hot temper as fast as the wind and just as deadly when blown into a storm. I rejoiced to have her. Setsuna continued on.  
  
"Serenity VI, Queen of the Silver Millennium and the fallen Moon Kingdom, I bond you to myself, the protector of Pluto, Lady Setsuna, Keeper of the time gate, protector of all worlds."   
  
Her presence joined the others but hers was greater than Runka's and Miri' combined. She was a creature of wisdom, the oldest known being in all the galaxies. She was filled with memories and regrets. Her sense of duty was greater than that of Haruka. She was the result of the need for a protector to keep the time line stable. She understood my pain, sharp as a twisting knife in my gut. She could relate to losing loved ones. Our two thousand year lifespan was like an Earthling's scant one hundred years compared to her. She has lived millions of years and yet has only been alive for a couple of decades. She felt my frustration of not being able to help and I felt her sorrow at letting the Moon Kingdom and my Mother die. We understood each other.  
  
**************Flash Back***************************  
  
My side is aching. I don't understand how we can be under attack. How can we be this defenseless? Endy should not be fighting the damn fool! I can't believe he told me to hide! I have to speak to Mina; she'll know what's going on.   
  
I ran through hallways filled with panicked screaming people all trying to reach out to me, all wanting my protection and comfort. But I could not stop so I shouted to them words of comfort as I ran past.  
  
"It's alright everything's under control. Find a place to hide and I will come get you when this disturbance is over."  
  
They clung to my repeated phrase with undoubting belief, so great was their faith in me. I ran on past them to the War Command Room where I found all of my court.  
  
" Mina what's going on? Endy said we were under attack and he told me to hide but I didn't believe him until I started hearing all those screams. My people don't know what to do and I don't know what to do, and I want to know. What do I need to do!!!" I was slightly hysterical.   
  
Every couple of seconds I felt another person die and their pain stabbed deep in me. I had a strong bond with my people, so strong that I felt every violent death on the moon. I could only imagine what Mother felt. She was boned with all the people in the Sliver Millennium! I doubled over in pain. One of the Palace guards fell from a wound in the stomach. Mother hasn't taught me how to dim my link with my subjects yet and now I'm feeling all their pain. I screamed.  
  
"Help- help them ! I can feel everyone.... it hurts so much....please...help them!!!" I whispered urgently to Rei who had fallen to my side.  
  
" Rena, it's okay. Open your mind to me. Open your mind Rena, come on Rena it's okay. Everything will be all right just open your mind." I did as she commanded.  
  
The pain was no longer so intense. It was bearable. Rei had blocked their pain from me. The tears still ran down my face. Rei held my face comforting me. I noticed that my friends were in their Sailor Solider uniforms.   
  
"It's really that serious Rei? Was Endy right?" At her solemn nod I cried again and staggered to my feet.  
  
"It's time for you to hide." Lita said to me eyeing up my shaking limbs. "You are too exhausted to wield any type of weapon."  
  
" I want to help" I stated wincing as another of my subjects fell.  
  
" You can't, you'd only get yourself killed." Mina stated as if I couldn't do anything. I did have some power. I could help too.   
  
"You can go willingly or else we'll drag you to the shelter. Don't think that we won't either." Lita said.  
  
"They're dying! MY PEOPLE ARE DYING! I NEED TO HELP THEM!!!"  
  
"Rena you need to lead the people to the shelter. We already tried but they won't listen to us. Look at them, they're pitiful. They love you and will follow you wherever you lead them because of that. They need your direction and it's your duty to help them." Ami said while the others agreed. Trust Ami to always find a reason for you to do something.  
  
"Ok, I can do that, but when I'm done I'm coming to help." They nodded reluctantly to my compromise.   
  
Pain of the death of yet another Lunarian hit me, making me realize just how urgent it actually was to get my people to safety.  
  
"You guys be careful. I'm gonna go get started." I said before flying out of the room. Paying no heed to their shouts of caution I gathered the first heap of terrified people and ushered them towards the shelter gathering more as we moved slowly on.  
  
If the death of my people was hard then the death of the members of my court felt like the destruction of the galaxy. Lita went down first. I felt every shard of dark crystal slam through her body. I felt the moment one piece butchered her lung popping it like a balloon. I felt the exact instant another pierced her heart and I felt in her last few seconds her head being mashed to a pulp by the stampeding troops of Metallia, ruining any chance of recovery for her.   
  
Ami was next, dear sweet Ami. It was just as I was staggering back to my feet from living Lita's death amongst my grief stricken people in the shelter, that I felt her. I lived through the last agonizing hour of her life. I remember her surprise when she recognized Zoisite, her former lover, and then her heart break as he betrayed her. Toying with her he easily overpowered her magic with the help of Metallia. I remember the feel of the ropes he bound her with. I could feel the pain of her body as she was gang-raped and I felt every thrust as he looked on and laughed. And I remember her relief when he finally ended it by hacking off parts of her body piece by piece.   
  
By the time he was finished with her I was too late. I don't know exactly how or when I got out of the shelter but I do remember stumbling into the room in the palace where she was held and seeing parts of her scattered about. I stumbled into the room unable to accept that I could not save her. I had already lost Lita. I was not about to lose her. I stared using my healing powers. I pieced her back together but her body could not live again. I was not strong enough to bring her back. At least my dear Ami was no longer in pieces.   
  
" I will remember what he did to us," I whispered to her corpse. " The bastard will pay Ami, I swear he will pay." I promised while kissing her cold stiff brow.   
  
It may have been a couple hours before I finally left her, but then again it may have only been a couple of minutes. I can't really recall the time. But I do remember the first signs of Rei being in trouble.  
  
I found both Rei and Mina out in the back courtyard. They were fighting right by that cursed bridge. Mina was bleeding heavily. Rei was distressed and rightly so because Jadeite was her opponent. Jadeite was her lover, best friend, and in short he was her entire world. She sensed me and glanced my way. She knew what had happened to Lita and Ami. She also knew that I had felt what they had. I was her last hope. The Goddess had said that the coming of my true powers was the only thing that would stop Metallia. My powers did not come. I had already depleted what little powers I had by trying and failing to save Ami.   
  
I shook my head indicating that they had not come. I saw her despair and I saw her request. She wanted to die. She would rather die by her lover's hands than to fight against him especially if there was no hope for the kingdom. I could not deny her request. I gave her permission with a nod while screaming in my mind for her to fight him.  
  
She sent a burst of her psychic powers towards me. I added them to my own also adding a piece of Rei to myself as well as a new power. She must of heard my unvoiced despair though because when she fell into his sword startling Mina into hysterics, she let out her life-force in a concentrated burst, burning out his mind.  
  
Even though I had told her that she could die I could not repress my startled scream nor could I forgive myself for letting her die. At least she had the courage to take him with her. She died a Sailor Soldier.  
  
"RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" I screamed.  
  
Mina finally noticed me there. She must of had some idea of what had happened between me and Rei because she did nothing but run towards me and envelope me in a hug. I used the last of my healing energy to stop her bleeding.  
  
"Rena, thank the Goddess your here. Did your powers come yet?"  
  
"No, they didn't, I'm so sorry Mina, I'm so sorry." I whimpered.  
  
"Shh it's alright, it's not your fault they didn't come. Maybe the Goddess has some different plans for us. Let's try and get a hold of Lita and Ami. Rei," Her voiced chocked as she finally realized that she was dead. "Rei killed Jadeite for us, and we shouldn't let her sacrifice be for nothing huh." She tried to say as if her best friend dying was an everyday occurrence.  
  
"Ami and Lita are dead Mina, I couldn't save them. I used up all my healing powers trying to piece Ami back together but I couldn't bring her back, and there was no hope once so ever for Lita. I couldn't even save Rei. I failed you and I'm sorry." I sobbed.  
  
It took Mina a while to take all that in. Then she slipped on a cold facade and used her disguise pen to turn herself into me.  
  
"They won't know which one of us is the real princess like this." She said to me.  
  
"Come on, we need to find your mother and get out of here."  
  
We ran away from the bridge and through blood filled halls. We dodged small groups of fighting as if we were on the practice field. Finally we found Mother in the frontcourt yard with the Sailor Soldiers Uranus and Neptune, and with Endy guarding their backs. She did not look my way; she already knew that I had not received my powers. I was nothing but a failure to her yet again. Mina bristled at Mother's lack of response towards me. Endy gave us a worried glance.  
  
" I don't know who's who but whoever's Serenity you should not be out here." He said.  
  
It was my turn to bristle. Mina answered him. "There is no hope for the survival of the Moon Kingdom. We need to leave." She said.  
  
And the strangest thing happened; Endy sprinted and pushed Mina to the ground succeeding in slamming himself into a powerful blast of energy from the head witch Beryl.  
  
"Nnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!" Mina screamed, as I stood stupefied. Her love flowed from her body as he said his final words to her. I had always believed that she truly loved him. Now I knew why she had been avoiding me ever since my engagement to him.   
  
"Rena," he said reaching for Mina's disguised face, "beloved I'm sorry."  
  
"Noo ENDYMION!!" She screamed. I felt her intense pain to his death. I felt her sadness that it was not her name that he had spoken but mine. I felt that I had also betrayed her in my ignorance to her love for Endy. She was not sane when she let go of his body. She was beyond reason.  
  
"Mina don't go near her!!" I screamed as she walked out of the shield that the Sailor Soldiers Uranus and Neptune had constructed.  
  
She stepped out of the shield only to be blown back in as another killing blast of energy was let lose. Her death was coming quickly as was Endy's, but I still had time to bind them. I dragged her over to where Endy was. I laid their cold bodies side by side as I grabbed them both and rocked them into death while signing a song of sorrow and binding. Their life forces slowly faded away and Mina changed back from me into herself. Endy and Mina were together if not in life then at least in death. Within my song was a binding of souls. They were soul mates from now until the end of time.  
  
Mother pried me from Endy's body right as I was closing his eyes. She shoved me into the hands of Uranus. I was in total shock by this time so I'm sure she did not expect an answer from me.  
  
" Serenity, do not worry for me daughter, I can take care of myself. Worry instead for our kingdom and pick up the pieces after this battle is over. Your friends will be reborn on Earth in a time of peace as well as all the in habitants of the Moon. You shall travel to Pluto with Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Once this commotion dies down you shall take up the throne. The Silver Millennium must not fall. I do love you Serenity, never forget that. Go and live well."   
  
With that said she left us. Her appearance was disheveled but   
she carried herself proudly, like the Queen she was as she headed to   
her death. Screams of torture flew around the area leaving me to shudder  
and cry shamelessly as Uranus forced me away from Mother and towards the boarding deck. Sailor Neptune met us halfway to the dock.  
  
" It's no good. Those scum have the docks blocked."  
  
" What 'bout Duke Hashes private ships? His estate 's only a mile away? I'm sure he wouldn' mind us borrowing one." Uranus growled. Neptune nodded.  
  
" All right we'll head there then. We have to hurry though."   
  
She looked pointedly in my direction. I'm sure I was a sight to see, quaking and covered in blood, I was a nothing more than a burden to them. Even the fact that I was probably the most important being inour galaxy did not hold much sway for them. The Outer Soldiers never take up body guarding. That was what the Inner Soldiers were for. I knew I had to pull myself together. It would not be well if they had no respect for their future queen. If I did not show them I am strong now, they will never believe I can be. So I did the only thing I could.  
  
"I can run. I've had a lot of practice. I can keep up." She glanced at me and gave another of her curt nods.  
  
" 'lright then lets get going."  
  
It was the longest run I had ever endured. This was no game with Lita. My life was at stake. We had reached the mansion in no less than ten minuets but it felt like ten hours. The only ship left was a little pleasure pod. While Uranus readied our small ship Neptune and I made a search of the empty house taking some clothing and provisions. When we returned the ship was ready so we boarded and took off dodging energy blasts from Metallia's space army.  
  
" Damn bastards! When I get my hands on them ..." Uranus cursed.   
  
The last thing I heard was Neptune calming her down as we reached safe space before I feel into a dream plagued sleep.  
  
******************* End Flashback ***********************  
  
  
I heard Haruka shout her shock at my memory and feelings and Michiru's scream transfixed me. Setsuna, her face filled with horror, fought the wind towards me. I felt her grab my arm and at the same time she also grabbed my mind. The wind died down. I realized suddenly that I had been controlling the wind during the whole ceremony. Miri uncurled from her fetal position on the leaf littered ground with the help of the shaking Runka.   
  
"She is consumed with horrors and grief," Miri whispered. "Her pain is-is indescribable! How could she feel like that without even giving a hint of it?"   
  
"You're wrong Miri, it isn't just horrors and grief, it's self hate. She despises herself. Her home was butchered and she hates herself for her failure to defend it. Although she does not know it the death of her guards is what gave her, her powers as the Goddess had predicted. They are hidden within her right now but soon they will come out and grow. But right now the only thing keeping her alive is her duty and her need for vengeance." Setsuna whispered towards the shaking couple, grief lines etched in her face. Then she continued.   
  
"She shows her pain to you every day. Have you ever seen her grieve? She bottles her grief so that she can act as a good queen, as she must. Now you know how unstable she is. Now you know her breaking point is greater than most. She wields an amazing amount of power for one so young and she is on the verge of insanity. She will do anything to prevent the fall of another kingdom or even a friend. This is her greatest weakness but it is necessary that she have it. Now we must help her, cherish and protect her, and be the family she so desperately needs. She is the profit, the bringer of peace and the destroyer of evil. She is Sailor Moon."   
  
Setsuna let go of my mind warily. I was stunned that they knew my feelings about the very things I have been working so hard to conceal. It hurt to see Haruka and Michiru shaking on the ground looking anywhere but at me. I glanced around at the wreckage of broken trees and then back to the woman standing before me. She held my arm firmly and did not flinch when I looked into her eyes. She did not fear my power. She did not fear me. I collapsed in her waiting arms and released all of my pain and rage in a half shriek half sob, which woke most of my subjects on Pluto.   
  
  
******************  
  
So that was the end of chapter three. How do you like it? Let me know!  
Please review!  
  
See you next chapter ~_~;  
  
Messy Meg 


	4. I Shall Not Perish -- Chapter Four

Authors Notes - Sorry this chapter took so long but I had exams to take. Anyway as I know you probably don't care for my excuses much less my personal life I'll get on with the story. E-mail me with any comments, questions, or ideas at:  
Meghanscuderi@hotmail.com  
  
Rating - PG 13 for cursing and other gruesome details.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this story so DON'T steal my characters or my story line.  
  
"We write to taste life twice, in the moment and in retrospection."  
- Anais Nin  
  
  
******************  
I Shall not Perish  
Chapter Four  
By: Messy Meg  
******************  
  
  
I awoke with a start. Last night was stuck in my mind, constantly replaying itself. I realized somewhat belatedly that I was no longer just Queen Serenity of the fallen Moon Kingdom and the Sliver Millennium; But I was now also Sailor Moon. I felt elation swell so great in my chest that I feared I would burst myself. But then Miri came to my mind in a fetal position, as did Runka's face crying out in horror, and reminded me that I had just alienated my only family, my only friends. My pride of becoming a soldier immediately deflated.  
  
Then something strange happened. A thin tendril of warmth and strength seemed to wrap itself around and around my heart. I felt my chest and indeed there was a warmth emitting from it. I gasped in surprise and then I realized I was being watched not by one but by two sets of eyes. Runka leaned against the doorframe of my room and a young man, obviously Plunarian for he had their strange ruby eyes and tan skin, stood next to her grinning. I gasped once again in surprise and then hastily pulled my covers over my night shift as my face reddened. The young man grinned all the more for my reaction so I switched my tactics and glared. Then, remembering the bug I looked anxiously around the room. Haruka caught my glance and grinned.  
  
" Bug's gone." she said. " Miri got it." I nodded my acceptance of that statement and then asked a more pressing question.   
  
" What are you doing in here?" Runka grinned and then after a moment of contemplation answered me but not my question.  
  
" Grumpy today are ya."  
  
" Please just answer my question, Runka. I believe I deserve an answer when you bring strangers into my room, not to mention yourself."  
  
" Setsuna said you were about to wake up so she sent us to check on you." She answered.  
  
" How long have I slept?" I asked Runka while looking out my window. It was at least mid afternoon. I have to meet Chronas later on this evening.  
  
She grinned just like the man beside her did. " Two days."  
  
" Two days!??" I shouted. " That means I was supposed to meet Chronas the day before yesterday! How could I do this? Why didn't you wake me up!?? He still has to accept me formally as his Queen. What if he doesn't want to now!??"  
  
" Rena, calm down. Setsuna told him what happened but he probably found out for himself, you do know that he reads thoughts don't ya?"  
  
" What do you mean read thoughts?" I asked her. I had no idea he had any powers.  
  
" You mean ya don't know."  
  
" No I don't know!" I said hotly. " How am I supposed to know?"   
  
" Are ya saying that the whole time he was testing you didn't know he was reading your mind?" She asked.  
  
"That's what I'm saying. After all how many people do you know read thoughts?!" I asked Runka.  
  
Runka thought for a moment, shook her head and then glanced at the man beside her to see if he knew anyone else. At the shake of his head she responded.  
  
" I guess King Chronas is the only one I know of, but you should've known. I'm surprised your mamma didn't tell you."  
  
"My mother didn't have the time to tell me anything, even if she had wanted to." I said bitterly.  
  
The young man eyes grew wide at the contempt in my voice towards my mother and I'm guessing, his beloved late Queen. She was a horrible mother, but I admit, she was the greatest Queen in all of history.  
  
I thought of what I knew about Chronas. I had only seen him that once, when he had accepted me. He hadn't given anything away that he could read my thoughts. All he did was that stupid staring contest - wait a second - staring contest! Kings didn't have staring contests! He must've been reading my thoughts the whole time! On Goddess what did I do?!!!  
  
" Runka when we were in the hall waiting for him to accept me-" I started.  
  
" Yeah, he was reading your thoughts." She finished.  
  
" Oh Goddess, please help me." I groaned falling back flat upon my bed.  
  
" It's alright Rena. He liked you and he accepted you even if it was informal. Don't worry about what you were thinking. You should've heard my thoughts when I first met him. Then again maybe you'd rather not know." Haruka answered grinning sheepishly.  
  
" Anyways it doesn't matter you'll meet with him tomorrow an' don't be upset because you needed to recover." She finished getting over her obvious embarrassment.   
  
" I didn't need to recover from anything." I muttered angrily.  
  
The young man burst out laughing. I felt totally insulted. First he saw me in my night shift and then he had the nerve to laugh at me. At me!   
  
" Just who are you?" I demanded imperiously towards him. The Snobbish Queen in me was quickly taking over and intended to wipe off his smile in just a few short seconds. But Haruka answered for him, noticing just what kind of mood I was in and seeing my intent.   
  
" Rena," she said so gently and lovingly that I realized she was the one who had sent me that silent strength, which meant that she did not truly despise me, as I had feared. " This is Talis, my nephew. He's my sister's son. I think ya'll met before."   
  
I struggled to recall my other distant cousin, Haruka's older sister, and got a vague vision of her face in response. It had been a long time since I had seen Princess Kaika, in fact I was five when I last saw her, and she was, at that time, already married with two sons and a daughter around my age.   
  
She had brought her children with her that visit I remember. I remember the daughter being an exquisite child who had taken a fancy to Endy. And the older son had gone with his father to talk with my father, who was still alive at that time. The second son who was the middle child stayed and played with my court and I. He must've been this Talis. I didn't remember much more than that. I recalled Kaika's face once more. The only part of him that looked even remotely like his mother was his dark brown hair and tall frame. Even his name had no trace of Uranian in it. I would've never known this was her son.   
  
" Yes I recall his visit with Princess Kaika." I confirmed. Haruka continued.  
  
" He's gonna be joining us from now on, even though I don't particularly like it. If he dies and my sister finds out that I let 'em come with us, I don't wanna be blamed. If we didn't need him so much I'd have sent him home long ago, but unfortunately that isn't the case." She paused a moment and scowled at him.  
  
My annoyance slowly subsided and amusement took over for it seemed as if he had indeed cajoled Runka into taking him, although I had no idea how. I saw automatically that they had an easy relationship as friends often do.   
  
" He's one of the finest soldiers I've ever seen." Haruka praised on, as if she were trying to beg my acceptance of this man. " Just wait till you see him in action. In fact, he'll be your sparing partner. Anyways he'll be your bodyguard from now on."  
  
My amusement died very quickly as Talis, still grinning but from ear to ear now, swept a courtly bow in my direction. Then he cleared his face and was totally serious.  
  
" Queen Serenity, please accept me as your guard and confidant." He asked as protocol befitted.   
  
It did not suit him, an arrogant and obviously mischievous young man, to be humble before me. I was after all a relative of sorts to him and relations were not supposed to treat each other with formality. Mother was always formal with me and as a result I pledged that if ever I had a family, I would never be formal towards them, never. They would never doubt my love for them. This Plunarian was a close enough relation for the rule to apply.  
  
I decided resolutely at that moment that this man would never bow before me after this. For I was going to accept his service as he was highly recommended by Haruka. Even if I didn't like the idea of a bodyguard one was needed. Where I once had my court as guards I now have none and a Queen has more need of guards than a princess. Runka and Miri couldn't look after me forever after all. Talis would do.   
  
" Talis, I knew your mother only slightly, but all that I do recall of her reminds me that she is an outstanding individual. Who I know and trust more is Haruka and that she speaks so highly of your skills speaks more for you than you will ever know. I am honored to accept you into my service, my cousin."   
  
His ruby eyes creased in pleasure and I saw the mischievous grin back in place as he raised his head to look at me.  
  
" High-" he started but I cut him off.  
  
" It's Rena, I am your cousin after all no matter how distant and get off your knees. You will not bow to me again just as Runka does not bow. I want no titles in private nor do I want you to be humble ever again. Be your normal arrogant self, and don't protest that you have no arrogance because I can just look at you and tell. In the long run I'm sure it will help us. You do understand me don't you?"  
  
" Yes Rena, I understand." He said looking surprised only in his eyes.   
  
" Good now that this is over both of you get out!" I commanded and then I looked over to Runka's grinning face. " I can't believe you did this to me. I know this could've waited until I was at least dressed and out of bed! You just wait Runka, I'll get you back for this."  
  
" Come on Talis, we need to leave before the beast attacks us." She said and then bolted out of the room with her nephew on her heels.  
  
" Beast huh!!! I'll show you a beast!!!" I screamed as the door closed and then I scrambled out of bed and into my wardrobe room plotting an interesting scheme along the way. I would show them a beast.  
  
  
******************  
  
It's short, I know, and not much happens but I promise you chapter 5 will be a lot more interesting. Be patient with me. I will try and post chapter 5 within the next week but I can't promise. Please tell me any ideas or comments you have at meghanscuderi@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
Messy Meg 


End file.
